The Real Truth About Twilight
by The Ordinary Girl
Summary: Maybe, if I hadn’t realized that his skin was extremely pale and almost white against the black limousine passing by, I wouldn’t have stopped and just walked on with my friends. I'm not copyingmore details inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I _was_ Cherise the Great before. BUT, I forgot my password, and so, I had to make a whole new account. And, now, I actually remembered it, but I've already made this one, so...I've decided to move my stories from there, to here, The Ordinary Girl. So, this is an old story. I forget what I originally wrote in the author's note, because I was stupid, and deleted the story, before posting it here. No, actually, that's smart, because I can't have duplicates on Anyways, this is an old story, and I'd gotten pretty good reviews for it. I hope you like it, but I think my writing's changed a bit, so maybe it doesn't sound _exactly_ like the me-now!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, New Moon and/or Eclipse! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

I guess I've never _really_ believed in vampires, nor any other mythical creature at that. Maybe I just couldn't bring myself to believing that there really were creatures that would suck the blood of humans to survive. Or, maybe I just couldn't see translucent bodies be able to exist in this world. At least, I wouldn't believe them, unless there really was a logical explanation. Perhaps, the farthest I would go to believing a, let's say, vampire legend, is maybe that there was a group of psychologically corrupted people, who were extremely pale in comparison to normal humans, who drank the blood of some unsuspecting individuals, and some bystander saw this, and made a story of it. Like that would happen, right?

Nevertheless, every time I pick up one of those fantasy books filled with descriptions of those legendary creatures, I can't help but _want_ to believe them. It's like I know, for a fact, that they aren't real, but because of maybe how unexciting the real world is, I just wish that they would, however scary they were, be in this world. I've found that I tend to live in my own universe which is located, conveniently, in my head. Well, I prefer it there. Of course, I get to control what I get and what I want in there. And, it's filled with creatures of the unknown, creatures magical, dark, and fictitious that I didn't even know of, but could only imagine. There are things in this special place that make you wonder and marvel at. Its safe there, but also dangerous, because of those very creatures who can't help but be evil and kill for a living.

I'm sure many of us feel this way, but to me, it means so much, just the concept of it. I may just be another fantasy _dork _to you, but haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have, let's just say, elves in this world? What would be different with a Legalus in our world? _I _wonder about it. Especially now, after what had happened. I wonder if I'd keep on not believing but still wanting. Or maybe I'd grow up and get on with the _real world_. This story is true, the whole fakeness, strangeness of it, that's what makes it so unbelievable, yet so real for me because it actually happened to me, just a month ago.

My mom's always saying that I'm always overly analytical about everything. Well, maybe she's right. Maybe, if I hadn't realized that his skin was extremely pale and almost white against the black limousine passing by, I wouldn't have stopped and just walked on with my friends, chatting about the weekly humorous topic or how cute that new history teacher is. Or, you can look at it in a different way. Maybe if my friends and I hadn't been talking about _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be thinking about those major details that made up our favourite mythical character. As my dad would always say, there _are_ many sides to everything.

As I stopped and gaped, the _random_ figure on the street turned and looked at me too. And so we stood there, staring at each other, me, analyzing his appearance, and him, probably doing the same. His face was, maybe, not-so-surprisingly, beautiful, the features immobile with surprise, yet, with a tint of apparent irritation. Yes, his eyes were a liquid golden colour, a topaz-like shade, and his hair, a dark auburn, was in a casual messy way. I found that I couldn't tear my eyes from his face, even if it was just for a minute, to regard the rest of his body. So, Bella was right.

It was until my friends had noticed that I wasn't with them, and shouted for me to catch up to them, that he finally looked away, and I was free of his gaze. My friends crowded around me, wanting to know what was wrong. My best friend, Melanie, looked over to where I had been gawking at., but she saw nothing unusual. It turned out that they didn't notice anything wrong, in fact, I was the _only_ one. But I was curious, curious enough to put on a charming smile and perform the "I've-got-to-go-because-something-came-up" act. I waved to them, still smiling and waited until they were around the corner, before turning around to pursue the Edward Cullen look-a-like.

I didn't have to go far, because he stood right behind me, and when I turned, expecting him to be in a different position, I knocked into him and found that Bella Swan, was right yet again. Now, I'm not very tall, maybe a bit taller than Bella, from the descriptions I've read on the _Twilight Lexicon_. So, my head hit, right about, his chest, which was, as proven by our lovely Ms Swan, rock hard. Thankfully, I caught myself in time for the hit to be less painful, still, it hurt, I wouldn't say a lot, but enough. By that time, I was aware that he could be my favourite vampire in the _Twilight _world, but I still had my doubts. Stepping back, while wincing in pain, I looked up to see an infuriated look on the creature's handsome face.

Up close now, I could see that he had what Bella had described as "bruise-like shadows", which are the exact words I'm going to use, because they were exactly like that. His face was set in a calm way, but the fire in his eyes told me otherwise. He motioned for me to follow him, but, even as amazed as I was, I still hesitated. As usual, my normal analytical-self took over, and I weighed the what-ifs and the what-not. I mean, this normal human male, might just be the vampire that I thought he was, and if I followed him, then I might get my blood sucked, even if he was what the book described as a "vegetarian" drinker. But, another part of me, the more curious side, argued back that this is the chance to meet one of my favourite characters of everything I've read. I gave up to my curious side and followed the stranger to a side street from the main road.

They say curiosity killed the cat. Well, thankfully that didn't happen to me, since I'm still telling this story. When we got to a small side street he stopped, turned to me and started to circle me, looking dangerously thoughtful. I was almost certain, by that point, that he wasn't human. His eyes had changed to a coal black, and I could see that he was trembling as he tried to control his emotions.

With his mouth set into a menacing snarl, our Edward Cullen look-a-like growled menacingly at me, "Should I know you?"

Being the always polite girl I am, I knew that I had to reply. So, I just answered with a simple, "Um, I don't know."

The teenager glared at me and pounced, yes, pounced from nowhere and pushed me against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked.

Many thoughts ran through my head. I was considering lying and just say that he looked like someone I knew, or I _could_ tell him the truth… Of course, I had forgotten this one important feature to our lovely Edward Cullen; _he could read minds._ And so, I didn't really need to say anything, but he still knew what was going on.

"What do you want?" he suddenly asked his voice tight with annoyance. I was starting to think that he'd gone through this before with someone else.

My brain was working fast, as I weighed my two options. I could try to lure him into admitting that I was right, that he was a vampire, or still just tell him straight out... I kept my voice light as I chose my first option; lying. "Oh, what? I don't want anything, I just haven't ever seen you around here, and so, I was just wondering who you were." I pasted a small smile on my lips. "That's why I was staring," I added.

He scowled at the ground next to my right foot. Without looking up, he said, "Let me repeat that. What do you want?"

"Really, I don't want anything. I don't even know you," I replied. I put on a sheepish grin and said, "Well, I _do_ know that you are, erm, well, I was thinking that you looked handsome, and so that was why I looked at you so much." I tried to keep the innocent-girl image in my head.

He glowered at the wall next to my head, and then turned to me again. His voice was filled with impatience when he answered. "Please, let's just not play games, Cameron."

I kept my face to a registered shock. "W-what? How do _you_ know my name?" This is getting fun, I thought to myself, just to annoy who I thought was Edward. But, I still didn't know if he could read minds, it might have just been a coincidence. I smiled in spite of myself.

He glared at me, and I gazed back at him, looking as innocent as I could manage. We were yet again having an _oh_ so lovely staring competition. I couldn't look away even if I tried. Finally, he took a few steps back and turned away from me. It was silent for a while.

I didn't know if I should run or not. But, I was still quite curious. I decided to change my tactics and tell him straight out. "Look, while I like to make my conversations fun for me, I don't like getting played in a conversation, like what I did to you. I apologize and fine, if you want to know how I know about you and everyone else, then, sure."

He was silent for a minute before replying in a steady voice, "I'm sure you want to know about me as well, or that's what I heard from your thoughts."

I silently shouted my triumph of drawing it out of him, and almost pumped my fists into the air, if it wasn't for the fact that Edward would see, but then, yet again, he could already read my thoughts, so what did it matter? "So you _are-"_

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen, a vampire and I live with my family of my kind." His back was still turned from me, but I could see, from the way, his shoulders were a bit more relaxed, that he had calmed down.

"So, Edward, um…did-were you…." I stopped and muttered to myself, "How can I put this into words-?"

"I did read your mind a few moments ago, yes, that's how I knew that you know about my family, and that's how I got your name." he cut in, answering the question I was about to ask. "You did say that you didn't know how to put the question into words…" he reminded me. It was my turn to glower at the wall. "And it also shows you that I could read minds." He turned around, and I could see his eyes had returned to their usual golden colour, and his mouth was set into a slight smirk, as if he couldn't help himself, but laugh at my expressions.

"Well, thanks so much," I said sarcastically. "Why, I don't like asking my questions out loud, no, of course not." Edward's smirk became more apparent. "So, I guess I don't have to actually say anything in this conversation?"

"You don't, but of course, to make you happier, you could, since you like asking questions so much," his face was serious but the tone of his voice was light, as if he was laughing inside.

I scowled. "Looks like I'm the one being played in this conversation now," I muttered.

He smiled, "Well, you had your turn."

"You aren't worried that I'd tell everyone in the world the truth about Edward Cullen?"

His eyes flickered to my face. "You've read the book, I'm sure. Then, you know how fast I can move, and even if you tried to run, I could kill you with one snap of the neck."

I couldn't help but shiver as the real danger of his words passed through me. I tried to focus on the pattern of the wall. "You can also track me; track me to the ends of the world." I added quietly.

"Yes, of course."

"…just like how James did to Bella."

There was a slight pause before I heard, "Yeah."

There was silence, as I thought about it. Keeping my voice as light as possible, I started again, "But, you trust me enough. You trust me enough to meet me."

"I do."

"Thank you." I raised my eyes to the wall next to his face. "So," I said brightly, trying to hide my discomfort, "what should I ask next, eh, now that I have a vampire before me?"

I could see him smile a bit, from the corner of my eyes. "So, your question?"

"What did you do at night before you knew Bella? Did you play video games or what?"

He couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Of all things, you want to know that?"

I nodded, thankful that the intense moment had passed.

"There _was_ the joking around with my brothers."

"So, you joke with them every night, without getting bored? Wow, that's so fun." I couldn't conceal my bad habit of being sarcastic even in the worst of times.

"No, of course not, there are video games, like you said, the pool, hunting…"

I grinned. "I'd love to see the group of you playing against each other in _Mario Kart_, or something."

"We have _Mario Golf_."

"It seems like such a normal thing to do, and definitely, before reading _Twilight_, I wouldn't have even thought to put vampires and _Mario Golf_ in the same sentence."

"Yes, well, now that I think about it, it seems…different… in your point of view."

"Well… video games _are_ addicting things."

"Quite addicting, more so for Emmett."

I gave a questioning glance.

"He can get a bit competitive at times."

I snorted. "Well…these games…are…well, most of them, are about competition."

He laughed silently to himself as well.

"I have another question." Without thinking I looked sideways and into his eyes. I froze, I couldn't move. I was being, as Bella put, "dazzled" by the vampire. "So…Edward…um…what…?" _Damn_.

Edward grinned, probably from hearing my thoughts. "So," he started in an enticing voice, "what were you going to ask?" _Crap._ He stepped closer and his beautiful eyes came closer and closer. _Shit. _He was teasing me I knew, even if it was somewhere in a hidden corner in my brain, but I couldn't do anything. Finally, chuckling, he let go of his power over me, and I could finally breathe again. Taking a few steps back, he looked at me expectantly, like I needed to do something. I frowned, was there some drool coming out, or something? His shoulders shook as he laughed silently. I rolled my eyes waiting for him to finish his _oh_ so funny moment.

"Your question," he said pointedly.

"Oh, erm, I forgot."

"I know," he said gesturing to his head, "but shouldn't you have lots of questions, wouldn't you be able to just think of one?"

"You should know better than I do when I have a question."

"True," he admitted.

"Um, well, did you know that your personal life is being written out for everyone to see?"

"Yes. In my opinion, though, it doesn't really matter."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Well, you never thought that I'd be real, right?"

I nodded, when I finally understood. "So, that's it!" I grinned. "It doesn't matter, because everyone will just think that it's not real, when it really is. It's just a matter of not believing that makes it alright for _Twilight_ to exist, right?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, of course. Next one?"

I wracked my brain for another important question, while throwing away ones that I knew the answer to, now that I know that _Twilight_'s real, or would sound stupid.

Edward looked at my face, scrutinizing my thinking expression while laughing every so often at the thoughts in my head.

I rolled my eyes, as he started laughing for the umpteenth time. "What?"

Trying to control his shaking shoulders, he answered, "You know, the way your brain is organized…"

"What?" I repeated, annoyed.

"It is different."

"So now I'm a freak."

"No, you're just unusual."

I scoffed. "Oh, and that's poles apart from being a freak."

The corner of Edward's mouth twisted upwards. "Your mind is just organized in a way that's unlike normal girls your age."

"Normal…" I considered. "Like how?" I was suddenly interested.

He shrugged. "It is more orderly than other teenage girls' and even some adults' too. And, it's funny how you look through your brain, like it's actually a library."

I put my hands in my pockets, "But, I thought you could only _hear_ a person's thoughts, not actually visualize them."

"Well, you talk to yourself." I must've looked puzzled because he started to explain. "You think things through and do things rationally; all the while speaking to yourself internally like your brain's another being. Like now, you're thinking that you're weird, because of what I'm saying." He paused to look at my reaction. "It's a good thing, really."

"Well, my mom's always telling me that I'm analytical about a lot of things. And, she also says that I notice things in detail, enabling me, I guess, to see small elements of things that are maybe almost invisible to most. Oh, and, apparently I treat everything like a specimen of some sort." I grinned.

"Your mother seems like an interesting person."

"Oh, she is, she's an artist who's very involved in her work." I sighed.

Edward laughed as the thoughts raced through my head. "There _is_ another special thing about your mind."

"Special," I smiled wanly. "It almost seems like we're talking about me as if I'm an alien."

He smiled, showing off his dazzlingly white teeth. "Well, maybe you _are _an alien…"

"Now wouldn't that be cool?" I mused. I shook my head while rolling my eyes. "So, what is this _thing_?"

Edward chuckled. "You think to yourself quite sarcastically and it's almost as if you have two sides to your brain. You answer yourself. Like, when you ask yourself a question, you answer it back. You might have known that special _thing_ already."

"So, I do it automatically?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I guess."

We were yet again silent. I was pondering the new fact that my brain's different, and Edward was probably receiving all these thoughts, as he was yet again, laughing quietly to himself.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is it possible for you not to read my mind, or ignore them, like it's said in the book?"

"I _can_ try to ignore them, but this _is_ rather funny."

I pursed my lips, annoyed, while the soft laughter followed. "I have a feeling you've met someone, probably a girl like me, who saw you and thought that you were like her favourite vampire, and then, like me, tried to follow you."

He paused as if he was trying to remember. "Yes," he started slowly, "there was one, but she never really got to me."

I looked at him, confused yet again. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she never caught up to me."

"Then, why did you ask me to actually follow you?"

"Your mind told me that you wouldn't be like her," he replied.

"Be like her how?"

"I knew that she would tell a lot of people, even if I told her not to."

"How did you know?"

He sighed. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

I shook my head. I was interested.

"The first thought of hers I caught was; 'Oh, that looks exactly like Edward Cullen, from Stephenie Meyer's descriptions! I wonder what Britney and Stella would think if I met our favourite vampire in the whole wide world!'"

"And mine wasn't like that?"

"It didn't have the Britney and Stella part."

"I don't have friends that go by those names."

"I know."

"Then, what you're saying is that you knew I wouldn't tell anyone."

"No, what I knew was that you would more trustworthy. But then, now, I know for sure that you won't tell, if I ask you not to. At least I hope you won't."

"I won't. I understand that you don't want people to know that you guys exist. That explains why you were very, um, rough when we got here, in this alley."

"Forgive me."

"That's okay; you had your reasons to be." I smiled. "What were my thoughts?"

He grinned. "They were exactly like hers, except for the friend part, but you also gave doubt. I was afraid that you were going to tell your friends that you saw an _Edward Cullen look-a-like_, when they doubled back, but you did not, in fact, you just smiled and decided to investigate yourself. At first I thought you were just being selfish, but I had already decided to meet you." He looked at the wall next to me.

"Why did you already decide?"

"Your head was clear, and it was filled with logical thoughts, it is, as I have said, quite unique. I did have to test you first, though."

"So, that being-overly-protective-of-yourself act, was just a bluff?"

"I wanted to see if you would go gushing over me, or if you were different."

"You were interested, and so, you decided to play with me?"

"Not exactly."

"You were testing me to see if I was, um, it was safe to tell me anything."

"In a way…"

"I did say one gushy line."

He smirked. "I read your mind from the start. I knew it was a bluff. But, you know, your mind did tell me that it wasn't a lie."

My face got pink with embarrassment. "So?" I challenged, trying to mask my blush.

"Oh, nothing." His smirk widened. "How about your next question?"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"Well, no, not really. How about you?"

I was pulled back into the real world for a second when I shrugged my sweater up to see my watch. "I have time, and anyways, it's Friday afternoon, there isn't school tomorrow."

"Ask away. I'm interested in your questions. They are different than the ones I thought would be asked."

"So, I guess I'm interesting…" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Wait, let's get out of this place, it's starting to get a bit…uncomfortable." I grimaced at the flies buzzing around the empty boxes on my right. "I know of a park that's quite pretty."

"We can go there."

**A/N: YAY! I'm splitting this story into two chapters. I think it used to be four or something. But, I don't want each chapter to be too long! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, I'm SO sorry. I was pressed for time when I put up the first chapter. I did have this chapter, but I had to rush off to another part of my busy life! Okay, I REPEAT: I AM NOT COPYING. I _was_ Cherise the Great before, but I have already deleted all the stories there, because I forgot my password before. But I remembered, and so, now I've just decided to use this account. Think of it as a fresh start. I'm mad at myself too, for going through all this trouble. How could I have ever forgotten the password and then suddenly remembered it? AND, AND, AND!!! I forgot to tell you guys that the story is set before New Moon comes out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING!**

We walked together, closely but not too closely. It looked as if we were friends, walking with each other. However, some girls still frowned at us and stared longingly at Edward. Every time we passed a girl like that, I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Edward had more self-discipline and would only chuckle softly with me. We were about halfway there, when something occurred to me.

"Oh! I've got another question." Edward frowned. "Fine, don't answer it if it makes you that unhappy. But, in my opinion, shouldn't it make you happy? It _is_ about her."

"I suppose I knew that this was going to come up soon," he replied slowly.

"So should I…?" He gestured for me to go on. "Okay then, where's Bella now?"

He sighed. "She's in Forks."

I rolled my eyes again. _That's quite obvious._ "But, why aren't you with her?"

"I left her."

My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I exclaimed. I stopped walking. "How could you do that?"

"Well, that's what's going to be told in _New Moon_." He stopped too.

I was silent for a moment as I tried to piece everything together. "_New Moon_…that's the next book! I never took you to be a fan of these types of books, I just thought you knew about this."

"I'm not a fan. Why read about my own life, when I already witness it?"

I started walking again. "Well, it's not from your point of view… so that might help you figure out what Bella's mind, in a way, seems like."

"True." He smiled weakly.

We continued walking to the park, but this time in silence. The thought of him leaving Bella, just couldn't leave my mind. When we got to my favourite park, I lead him to a bench but, after getting my heavy backpack off of me, I plopped down on the grass instead.

"So-" Edward started.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" I interrupted. Something had just occurred to me. "If _Twilight _is real, then how can Stephenie Meyer, know about the details and, well, all of it? Do you guys know Stephenie Meyer?"

"She's a friend of ours; she helped us when James was hunting _her_." He looked up at the sky. "Stephenie didn't want to put herself in the book, though.

"So that part of the book is, in a way, made up?"

"The rest is all true."

"And, she isn't really writing right now? Well, because there really isn't much happening. You leave and Bella tries to get on with life."

"If there isn't much more, then, I'm sure Stephenie will make it up." He paused and then added, "I certainly hope that none of the rest will be true. I've endangered Bella's life enough."

"But you love her, how can you leave?" I whispered softly, more to myself.

"I love her enough, to leave." He fiddled with his sweater zipper. "Don't you understand? She will have no future with me. I'm a vampire and she's a human."

I got up to face him. "Then change her!"

"You still don't understand!"

"Yes I don't!" I calmed down, "Fine then, what don't I understand?" I asked, trying to seem like I _wasn't _infuriated by his stubbornness.

He looked at the ground. "It would hurt me, a lot, if she got changed. I just can't bear to see her writhing in pain and agony for three days." He looked up right at me. "I love her too much to see her like that." My face softened and we grew silent once again.

I hadn't thought of it from his point of view. "I'm really sorry." I stepped back from him. "I und-I mean, I can only imagine how it feels."

Edward gave me a questioning glance.

I offered him a sad smile. "People always say "I understand how you feel", but I can see that this phrase won't work right now, right?" I kept my voice soft. "I've always hated it when people said that, because they don't. Everyone feels differently, because we're all different. It doesn't matter if we're the same gender or the same race; we are individuals that do everything differently. So, I can't say anymore to comfort you, can I?"

I received a small and weak smile.

"And anyways, you're um," I paused, looking for the right way to say, "a…different…race, so I wouldn't be able to know how you feel anyways, right?" I gave him a tiny smile, but Edward was concentrating on the ground. "Oh, please. You know what you're doing is right, so don't be so sad."

He looked up right at me. "How can I not?"

I frowned. "There's something more you're not telling me."

He looked away.

"What is it?"

He didn't speak.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

I got a questioning glance.

I shrugged. "It was in the _Twilight Lexicon_."

"Ah."

"Just tell me." I was really irritated by then. "Please?" I added.

He sighed, but still wouldn't speak.

"Okay, fine. You be like that. But, I'm sure I can make you spit it out."

He looked up quickly at me with apparent shock on his face. Then his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

I gave him an innocent look. "Why wouldn't I?" I climbed onto the bench and stood beside the vampire and shouted, "Hey, everyone, over here! Guess who this person I have beside me-"

Edward pulled me down and covered my mouth with his ice-cold marble-like hands. "Stop it," he hissed. I tried struggling, but the thought and feeling of Edward holding me in his arms, was, let's say, a bit distracting… _Shoot. He could read my mind!_ He couldn't help but snicker at my becoming red face. "Yes, I heard that."

I glowered into his chest.

His face became somber once more as he let me go. "Don't do that again."

I smirked. "So, you're going to tell me?" I asked triumphantly. "Or, should I continue…?"

He heaved another big sigh, and then replied, "Fine. I will, but it has a lot to do with New Moon."

"Well, my mom always told me that saying sad things out loud to someone makes the confessor happier and I like seeing you happy and joking with you. Well, I like learning about you too. If it's a part of New Moon, then, I'll just know that part, it still won't stop me from buying the book, er, reading it. And, as I've said, the book's in Bella's point of view, and, last time I checked, you're not Bella, because she's female and not a vampire." I looked around us and gestured to where I sat. "It's comfortable on the grass, so if it's long, I won't get uncomfortable. Now, can you tell me?"

Edward took a deep breath and started. "As you know, I leave Bella, or, left her."

I nodded and signaled for him to go on.

"The whole family left." He paused, as if gathering strength to say the next thing. "I, told Bella to forget me. That was my way of saying goodbye."

I wanted to interrupt, but I knew that if I did, he might not have the power to say this out loud anymore. So, instead, I nodded encouragement.

Looking at me, he continued, "I wanted to be abrupt. I knew that us being together isn't the best thing. I thought that if I was harsh, it'd be better. I took away all of the things that ever signaled that we had ever been together."

"All the pictures…the memories…that must hurt," I whispered.

"Well, I hid them under a floorboard in her room."

"Still…"

"It's been two months since I last saw her. Alice got visions of her, and would try to tell me what she looked like, but I kept my face emotionless every time her name was mentioned, I didn't want anyone to comfort me."

"The rest of your family…are they here?"

He shook his head.

"But, I thought you said-"

"I ran away."

"Wh-"

"To get my thoughts away from Bella, I decided to try my hand at tracking."

"Tracking?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Victoria."

My eyes grew wide. "Her?"

"If I don't kill her, or threaten her in any way, she'll get to Bella."

"So, Victoria's here?" I couldn't keep the shock and worry out of my voice.

"I'm not too sure, but from the signs I've been getting, I could say an almost definite yes."

There was silence. I was processing that thought. "Then, am I, distracting you from…tracking…her?"

"As long as we don't get too far away from here, then I hope we're alright."

I nodded. But then a new question popped up. "Why were you so sad then?"

He hesitated. "The way Alice described _her_…" His eyes were facing something behind me, but I was sure that he saw images of what Alice depicted.

Without thinking, I reached out to put my hand on his knee. The reaction was so fast, that I almost thought I missed his knee, except for the brief feeling of the cold, crispness of his jeans that proved what had happened; Edward had moved his leg. I gave a questioning look, but he seemed to be in another world, remembering something. Letting my hand fall and feeling slightly hurt, I said a quiet, "Sorry" to replace what I wanted to do.

There was another silence between us, and I could only hear the noises of cars honking at each other and the noises of the other people in the park. Edward seemed to have forgotten where he was and was too wrapped up in his thoughts to know that he was still in the middle of a conversation. Sighing loudly, I pulled back the sleeve of my sweater and checked my watch again. It was five-thirty, which would explain why there were so many cars on the streets. Looking around the park, I noticed school kids laughing in groups, teenagers playing a game of Frisbee, and some elderly couples walking together. I was starting to turn around to face the vampire again, when I saw someone at the corner of my eye. Stopping, I twisted the other way, and gaped at the figure I knew. He was walking with another girl, who was, maybe prettier than me, I don't know, but they were holding hands and drinking from the same cup. My eyes started to get blurry as I leaned back to watch Edward's face and the hard expression that was on it.

Finally, he seemed to notice that I was there, and staring at him. "Sorry. I-"

"You got caught up in the moment," I interrupted a bit coldly. I was trying hard not to focus on the fact that my boyfriend was in this same park with some other girl.

Noticing the sudden change of attitude, he gave me a confused look.

I gave another big sigh, and then waved my hand, signaling that it was nothing. On the other hand, I tried to think of something else, so that he wouldn't know.

Frowning, he asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you thinking about that yellow car there then? Or, forcing yourself to think about it?"

"Nothing," I repeated, giving him a look.

Then, he seemed to remember something. "Oh, that."

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"You said that already," I replied pointedly.

"No, I'm sorry about the hand…thing."

"I said that it was nothing."

"Your mind isn't telling me that and your voice isn't either."

I glared at him.

He held my glare with a look of his own.

I broke the competition by looking at the yellow car I was trying to focus on.

"Really, I'm giving you a genuine apology."

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on something else again. "It's nothing; I'm just being stupid and…maybe it isn't even him." I blinked back tears that were struggling to leak out.

Edward slid himself onto the grass beside me. He reached over and lifted my chin so that my face was level with his. "What is it?"

My voice broke as I whispered another, "Nothing." As much as Edward's voice and touch was alluring, I still couldn't keep the picture of the couple out of my mind. His touch just seemed to tug at the image of the two drinking out of the same cup into the open part of my mind, covering the picture of the yellow car I was focusing on.

"Oh, _him_ and _her_. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." But, I could feel the tears falling, mocking my words. I couldn't help but add, "Heh, I'm suppose to be the one comforting you, and now look who's comforting who."

That last comment earned me a quick smile from the vampire.

"I'm sorry." I tried to control my shaking voice as I wiped my tears away.

"It's not you who should be the one apologizing."

I smiled wanly, "Here we are, both hurt by something, and both saying sorry to each other, when none of the things causing us to be hurt are caused by any of us."

"Then that's an even better reason for you to stop."

"He didn't seem like-"

"Like an idiot."

I laughed weakly.

"He's an idiot for leaving such a nice and smart girl as you."

"Smart? Nice? Me?"

"Yes; definitely."

"Thank you." I sniffled. "No, I want to thank you for everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, thanks for cheering me up right now, and thanks for telling me what happened to you."

"First of all, it's not your fault that you are breaking down. And, secondly, you, in a way, forced me to tell you what happened."

"Hey!" I punched him playfully. "I guess, but thank you all the same."

He smiled, a real, genuine smile, "You're very welcome."

We kept smiling, like two idiots at each other, not noticing that we were both quite close to one another. I didn't hear the sounds of traffic, or the noises of the people in the park. I didn't notice my heart beating three times faster than usual. I was too busy noticing other things to notice those. Things like, the very golden colour of Edward's eyes, and his pale perfect face.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, in my heart, I knew that this moment wouldn't last, that I wouldn't be able to share another laugh with the infamous Edward Cullen. Of course, I had a crush on him, who wouldn't? But, I think I also knew, then, that this might be a dream. That, I'd be waking up in a hospital, with nurses and my parents beside me. I forced myself to focus on what was happening now, and not think about what would happen next.

"They are coming over here."

I snapped out of my thoughts to decipher another one of the vampire's mono-linear phrases. "Who're coming?"

"Your male friend and his idiotic partner in crime."

I had to laugh even if the thought of them coming made me tense up with worry. "Is everyone idiotic in your head?" I teased.

"Only if they don't have as interesting a brain as you do."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "but, _interesting_, in my opinion, can mean many things in different manners."

"I do agree." He suddenly flashed me a wicked smile. "Now, I was thinking of, doing something."

"What _something_ is it?" I asked, suspicious.

"Do you want to get back at those two?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you planning?"

"We're near the entrance and only exit of this park, right?"

I nodded.

"So, they will definitely pass us."

I guess I was a bit love-struck, because, I was noticing the word _us_, a bit too much. So, I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Edward smirked, probably from hearing my thoughts. "So, I was thinking…"

"Thinking…?"

"I was thinking about us pretending…"

I rolled my eyes, frustrated. "Just spit it out!"

Grinning, he put his head next to my ear, and whispered the plan.

My eyes widened in shock as the plan registered in my mind. Turning to Edward, I asked, "You would do that for me?"

"Sure, why not? It's going to be fun, right?"

I looked at Edward. "You know, you're not like what I'd imagined at all."

He took off his light jacket and put it on the grass next to me. "Really… How did you imagine me?"

"More serious…?"

"I guess _Twilight_ made you think that way."

I surveyed his actions. "But, that's not saying that you weren't like that when you met Bella, or when you were just in the book."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't like this?"

"No, no, no… you weren't as cold and distant as described."

"Oh, well I was just going to school because it'd seem…"

"Normal?"

"Yeah, normal."

"Maybe," I mused, "just maybe, Bella's changed you in such a way that you're more social in your reactions."

He frowned.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" I waved my hands in the air. "I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!"

He gave me a sad smile. "That's alright." He looked over my shoulder. "They'll be here soon, so I think we should get into position."

"Position….sure?" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Boy, this is going to be awkward."

He put his arm around me. "Yeah, but do you think it will work?"

"He is a gullible person, so there's quite a large chance on him believing…" I turned to face him, making our faces inches apart. "Do, um, do you really want to, erm, do this?" I was having difficulty speaking.

Edward laughed lightly. "Yes. It's going to be fun."

"I guess."

"Well for us anyway," he corrected, "not _them_."

I smiled and cautiously put my head on his hard shoulder. "Um, is this okay?"

There was a slight hesitation. "It's just fine," he said in a hard voice.

"Oh," I heard the change in tone, so I quickly took my head off his shoulder, "am I…?

"No, just-" he broke off.

"Just…?" I prompted.

He took his arm off of me. "Your heart, it's beating three times faster than usual."

I put my hand over my chest as my face turned pink. Trying to clear my embarrassing thoughts from Edward's ability, I quickly replied, "Does it bother you?"

He gave me his famous crooked smile, which made my heart do a couple of flips, and answered, "Yes, of course. But, I can resist it."

My eyes grew wide with shock. "You mean, my heart, when it beats…so quickly…and when I get so close to you, it makes me-"

"It does. I think I can control it though."

I gulped. "You think? You're not sure?"

Edward pretended to pause and consider. "You don't trust me?"

I was almost speechless. "I-I do, it's just…well, you know."

"I know?"

"You're a vampire and-"

I was cut off when Edward quickly pulled me close. I looked up into his eyes, shocked by the sudden intimate action. He looked back at me and my face softened from its shocked look. I wasn't thinking about anything except the beautiful colour of his golden coloured eyes. I couldn't focus on anything else. I was lost in those eyes. It might have just been a few seconds or maybe, at the most, a few minutes, but, to me, it was a lifetime.

I didn't notice two people hand in hand, stop before us. I didn't notice one of them calling my name over and over again, getting louder and louder. I only saw Edward's eyes and the truth and sorrow that were reflected within. I could see how he missed Bella and I could see the doubt in his eyes. The doubt that was there because he wasn't sure of what he was doing, he wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, or if he should ever have even gone near it. However, through it all, I could see something else that was different, maybe even the opposite of all else. I could see trust. Perhaps that trust was for me, but because of that one glimmer, spark of _trust_, I was able to find strength. I was able to look away from Edward's eyes and up towards the couple standing in front of us.

Looking at their shocked faces, I decided to just leave. I didn't want to go with the plan of pretending to be a couple with Edward. I didn't want to use Edward. I knew that if I was to go on with the plot, I would bring back unpleasant memories to him, and I didn't want that. I grabbed my backpack and, shrugging it onto my shoulders, walked steadily towards the exit of the park. I was out on the street sidewalk when Edward caught up to me. We were silent as we walked around the block. It was when we were passing by the park's entrance and exit a third time that Edward broke the silence.

"Where do you live?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I should drive you home."

"You don't have to."

"You've had a hard day."

"I guess."

"I am sorry, really."

"It's not your fault."

"I should still drive you back."

With a resigned sigh, I told Edward my address and how to get there as we walked to the none too familiar silver Volvo of my dreams. There was a silence as Edward drove me home. I was tired and too wrapped up in my thoughts to ask any questions. Listening to the soft music of Claude Debussy, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Cameron!" my father shouted.

I opened one eye feebly. "What?"

I could see my mom put a hand on her, I was certain, pounding heart. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"What?" I repeated.

My father sighed. "You fell asleep out here."

Frowning, I quickly got up to look around me. "I'm…home."

"Yes, we know that."

My mother hurried into the house.

"Why are you out here?" my father pursued.

"Um, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

I thought of what had happened with Edward and my boyfriend. _It's too weird to be true. Ha, picture that! Edward Cullen, alive! But, how did I end up here? _Deciding that it was a dream and that I'd gotten home and then fallen asleep on the porch, I replied, "I guess I was just a bit tired."

"We thought that there was something wrong with you!"

"I'm fine." I turned back to my father and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'm glad to be back on Earth, rather than dreamland," I joked. I lugged my backpack into the house and skipped up the stairs to my room.

Smiling to myself, at having such a crazy dream, I shouted down the stairs, "When's dinner ready? I want to take a hearty shower tonight!"

I could almost picture my mother smiling ruefully and shaking her head as she answered, "In about forty-five minutes! I'm sure you can squeeze in some shower time."

I could hear my dad give one of his deep throaty chuckles, as I replied, "I think I can too!"

I gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom. As the warming water poured down from its source, my mind began to wander. I thought about the dream, and how real it felt to me. I gave an involuntary smirk, as I scolded myself inside my head. _At least the Edward in my dream was right about one thing; I do talk to myself._ I knew that my boyfriend wouldn't ever cheat one me, so I was sure that the dream was a dream, however real it felt.

I screamed when I noticed the scalding hotness of the water and, so, quickly turned the temperature down. Although I'd dismissed the fact that my dream could be real, something in me kept referring to it as an event that really happened. Frowning as I turned off the water, I grabbed my towel and pushed any strand of thought from the dream into the back of my head. Having done that, I proceeded with pulling my clothes on. Just as I got out of the bathroom, I could hear my mother calling from downstairs, "Cameron! Dinner's ready!"

I quickly shouted a reply and, throwing my school clothes and towel into the laundry basket across the hall, hustled downstairs. I was greeted with the delicious aroma of my mother's wonderful Salmon Penne. Over dinner, we discussed the, let's say, incident that happened about an hour ago. I've always had the reputation of being stupid in my ways, like sleeping in a chair on the porch after getting home from school without telling my mother when I knew quite well that she was inside. I was always constantly scolded because of my crazy acts and stunts. However, my parents were used to my forever eccentric deeds, so their scolding wasn't as bad as some other parents would have done in their place.

Dessert of Lemon Meringue Cake promptly followed the pasta and soon, I was in the kitchen washing plates, because it was my turn in the cycle. When I was done, I watched a rerun of _Friends_ with my parents and, grumbling softly, went up to my room to, unhappily, finish up a Science assignment that was due the following week. As I was pulling out notebooks and textbooks out of my backpack, a folded slip of paper fell out of my agenda. Curious, I stopped taking out my school books and opened the piece of paper. On it, there were only two words, written in an elegant script; _Be Safe_.

**A/N: _La fin_. Did you like it? I thought it lagged a bit in the last few paragraphs...but...I don't know what I'd change it to! Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated.**


End file.
